headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Edna Hockett
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | gender = | base of operations = Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = Harold Hockett Deadbeat husband. Pretty much a slob. He gets whacked a few minutes before Edna does. | status = | born = | died = 1984 Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years after the events of the first Friday the 13th, which took place in June, 1979 according to Pamela Voorhees' tombstone. Friday the 13th Part 3 and Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter take place immediately following the events of the previous two films. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 3 | final appearance = | actor = Cheri Maugans }} is a fictional murder victim and a minor character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Cheri Maugans, she appeared in the 1982 film sequel, Friday the 13th Part 3. Biography Edna Hockett owned a small diner/general store in Crystal Lake Township along with her husband Harold. The Hocketts' personal residence, was attached to the store. Edna Hockett was a fairly ill-tempered woman and often criticized Harold, especially when he made a mess of her laundry after she spent all day cleaning it. Edna watched a news report about the recent mass murder at Packanack Lodge near Camp Crystal Lake where eight bodies had been discovered. Peering back out her window, she called out to Harold, whom she thought she saw walking behind the clothes line. However, this was actually Jason Voorhees. Going back inside after collecting the laundrey, Edna noticed one of her knitting needles was missing. She found her husband in the midst of eating junk food and berated him for it, reminding him of the doctor's orders that he should lose weight. When her husband came running back inside to use the washroom, Edna was nearly bowled over by him. Edna assumed that the food he ate had given him the runs. While Harold used the washroom, Edna began watching television game shows. She heard noises nearby and went off to investigate. Looking around in another room, Edna was startled by a rat and stumbled backwards. Still distracted by the rat, she didn't see Jason Voorhees, who punched through the wire mesh of the window behind her and stabbed her through the back of the head with one of her own knitting needles. In the morning, Edna's corpse and her husband's body were found and moved by the paramedics. Notes & Trivia * * Edna Hockett is the tenth murder victim of Jason Voorhees (in the film series anyway). She is the second murder victim featured in Friday the 13th Part 3. * This is actress Cheri Maugans' first and only known feature film work. She also played a woman named Molly in four episodes of Archie Bunker's Place, and appeared on an episode of Dallas, Tucker's Witch and the 1984 television movie The Red-Light Sting. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part 3 See also External Links * Edna Hockett at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1984 character deaths Category:Characters with biographies Category:Jason Voorhees victims Category:Characters who are stabbed to death